U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/686,798 (hereinafter the '798 application), filed Apr. 15, 2015 and entitled DUPLICATE REDUCTION FOR FACE DETECTION, is assigned to the common assignees of the present invention. The '798 application discloses a system and process providing an entropy-reducing solution for face detection in a video broadcast environment, thereby generating more ordered, qualified and quality facial images for further processing by downstream applications.